Finncest one-shots
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Conjunto de viejos (y nuevos) one-shots del ship Finn the human/Fern the grass boy de Adventure Time. dejen reviews, iré actualizando cada vez que pueda.
1. One-shot I: Hickeys

Nota: Esto no es nada en especial, solo son pequeños conjuntos de One-Shots (algunos largos y otros breves) pero sin conexión alguna.  
En fin, espero que les gusten, la mayoría están relacionados con la serie original y algunos pertenecen a dos AU's, uno creado en Tumblr y otro creado por mí en mi mente. Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creador Pendleton Ward quien también trabaja en la webserie "Bravest Warriors" pero los One-Shots son de MI propiedad.

¿Hace falta aclarar que los One-Shots no tienen conexión alguna? ¿No? Bueno, entonces no importa ¡A trabajar!

* * *

One-shot I: Hickeys

Finn y Jake estaban en la casa del árbol, algo aburridos, pues no tenían nada mejor que hacer y tampoco tenían muchas ganas de salir de aventuras como solían hacer habitualmente. Así que ese día estuvieron tratando de matar el tiempo jugando videojuegos con BMO. Por unos minutos fue entretenido hasta que decidieron pasar de nivel y comenzaron a competir entre ellos.

-Ja, no puedo creerlo, te vencí esta vez, amigo-dijo Jake emocionado viendo a Finn con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Hm, esto no ha terminado…estoy seguro de que voy a vencerte.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder o a ser avergonzado por el otro, ambos eran buenos jugando y eso no lo negaban pero alguno de ellos debía ganar. Jake se distrajo por unos segundos y vio que el gorro de Finn se había movido un poco notando así que había unas marcas en su cuello y se perdían debajo de la playera azul.

-Oye, Finn ¿Qué son esas marcas?

-¿Eh?-por distraerse, Finn había perdido el juego-ow, viejo… ¿perdí?-ve a Jake-n-no sé de qué estás habando…-

-A mi no me engañas, vi que tienes unas marcas-comentó Jake-pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Quién te hizo esas marcas? ¿Acaso tienes algún interés amoroso y no lo sabía?-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad tengo marcas?-Finn se sonrojó y volvió a colocarse su gorro queriendo ocultarlas de la vista de Jake-no me di cuenta de eso, estoy seguro de que pronto se irán-

-Yo creo que esas marcas no se irán fácilmente, alguien las hizo de forma que duren por unos cuantos días más…

Finn de repente logró recordar quien había sido la persona que le había hecho esas marcas en el cuello, casi llegando a los hombros.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Finn y Fern se encontraban solos ese día en la casa del árbol, no había nadie que pudiera molestarlos o interrumpirlos y la verdad es que después de casi tres semanas sin tener un pequeño momento para ellos como pareja les era casi tortuoso aunque lo disimulaban lo mejor que podían._

 _Para los demás (incluyendo Jake) solo eran buenos amigos pero a escondidas pasaba todo lo contrario, se dedicaban un tiempo a solas para amarse y convivir juntos como la pareja secreta que eran. Hoy era uno de esos días y como si el mundo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos comenzaron a besarse, estuvieron unos minutos así, repartiéndose besos y caricias._

 _Fern aprovechó la situación para separarse un poco como aquella vez que le confesó sus sentimientos a su contraparte humana para poder quitarle su gorro, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y Fern volvió a besar a su contraparte, de a poco fue dejando un camino de besos por el rostro de Finn hasta llegar a su cuello. Sus ojos cambiaron de color y se volvieron verde brillante, de pronto Finn pudo sentir a su contraparte besando su cuello, cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas crecía un poco más._

 _-Nnn…_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Fern-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago? ¿Quieres que me detenga?-_

 _-N…aah…no…-dijo Finn entreabriendo los ojos mientras su contraparte de césped seguía dando besos en la piel de su cuello, enseguida noto que se detuvo y Fern comenzó a dar leves mordidas sobre su cuello-aaah, n-no…F-Fern…nnngh… ¡Fern, detente!-_

 _-No lo haré, quiero que los demás sepan que tú eres mío y no pienso compartirte con nadie más-dijo Fern, de a poco fue dejando unas marcas de sus dientes que se habían vuelto filosos en el cuello de Finn sacándole uno que otro gemido junto con un intento fallido de pronunciar su nombre._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Al recordar lo que había pasado, Finn llevó su mano dentro de su gorro para tocar las marcas que le había dejado Fern en su cuello y gracias a ellas, esa zona se había vuelto un poco más sensible de lo habitual.

Soltó un pequeño quejido cuando toco esas marcas, cosa que preocupó a Jake.

-¿Estás bien, hermanito?-preguntó el perro anaranjado.

-S-Sí, e-estoy bien, Jake-respondió el adolescente, ya se le ocurriría alguna forma de reprender a Fern por lo que había hecho y por avergonzarlo de esa manera.

Por otro lado, no se dieron cuenta de que Fern estaba escondido escuchando la conversación, un sonrojo verde oscuro apareció en su rostro al pensar que él había sido el causante de esas marcas, pero no tuvo otra opción, debía hacerle entender a los demás de alguna forma que Finn era suyo y de nadie más.


	2. One-shot II: White flower

One-shot II: White Flower

Fern estaba llorando, hacia un gran esfuerzo para reprimir sus gritos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo herido e inconsciente de su contraparte humana…se sentía mal, un idiota y culpable por lo que le había pasado. Jake se encontraba junto a él pero a pesar de estar herido aún permanecía de pie y también se sentía mal por lo que le paso a Finn, no sabía que decirle a Fern para tranquilizarlo o reconfortarlo así que solo rodeó su hombro con su brazo, quizás con eso se sentiría mejor. Pero la contraparte de césped no encontraba una manera de calmarse y menos después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de verdad que se sentía culpable…no podía entenderlo ¿por qué las cosas malas tenían que pasarle a él? ¿Acaso no había una forma de deshacerse de la maldición que lo controlaba?

- _Todo esto es mi culpa…nunca debí haber venido hasta aquí, nada de esto habría pasado_ -pensó Fern.

En esos momentos deseaba que algún ser mágico o de otra dimensión apareciera para ayudar a su contraparte pero por mucho que lo pidiera sabía que eso probablemente no pasaría, además…el monstruo al que se acababan de enfrentar le había dado un golpe letal y había pocas posibilidades de que Finn sobreviviera esta vez. De pronto empezó a recordar cómo fue que terminaron en esta situación…

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Era muy temprano por la mañana…incluso mucho antes de que el sol se asomara para dar comienzo al nuevo día que haría su aparición en Ooo. Fern despertó con ganas de salir a explorar y tener una aventura sin decirle nada a Finn, quería que fuera una sorpresa para él, le contaría todo cuando volviera a la casa del árbol. El doble de césped bajó del techó de la casa del árbol intentando no hacer ruido, entró por la ventana y antes de que pudiera bajar hacia la entrada para salir de la casa del árbol, escuchó un ruido, se detuvo al ver que solo se trataba de BMO._

 _-¿Finn de cesped? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó BMO con curiosidad al verlo dentro de la casa del árbol._

 _-Soy Fern, BMO. Cambie mi nombre ¿recuerdas?-le respondió el doble de Finn hecho de césped-escucha…voy a salir por unas horas, no le digas nada a Finn ni a Jake, esto es una sorpresa para ellos-_

 _-Hmm…de acuerdo, no les diré nada-dijo BMO con los brazos detrás de su espalda._

 _-Bien, supongo que nos vemos luego, adiós BMO._

 _Fern comenzó a caminar y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa del árbol, se aseguro de que nadie más estuviera por ahí, ni siquiera Neptr. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y de alertar a Finn y Jake aunque dudaba mucho que lo escucharan, probablemente estarían dormidos. Salió de la casa del árbol y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ya afuera, vio que el sol comenzaba a asomarse tiñendo el cielo de leves tonos de rosado y naranja ¡perfecto! Comenzó a caminar alejándose de la casa del árbol buscando un nuevo sitio para salir a explorar y tener una aventura por su cuenta, lo que pasó en la cripta había sido divertido pero quería intentar hacer otra cosa, algo completamente diferente a lo que había hecho en la cripta y esta vez evitaría que Finn saliera herido, más ahora que se habían reconciliado y se llevaban bien, bueno, más que bien…_

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando por la tierra de Ooo pero llegó a un punto en el que el sol ya no se veía en el cielo, si no que estaba cubierto de una densa niebla gris, se detuvo para mirar el paisaje a su alrededor, la tierra estaba seca de color negro grisáceo casi como si fuera carbón y los árboles estaban totalmente quemados, al menos la mayoría de ellos, algunos aún tenían hojas secas en las ramas las cuales se mecían con el viento de aquel lugar._

 _-Creo que nunca antes había estado aquí ¿qué es este lugar?-pensó Fern mientras caminaba, su mirada se mantenía siempre alerta y dudo en sacar su espada pero aún no era el momento, esperaría a que hubiera una situación que lo ponga en peligro y ahí usaría su espada de césped para defenderse._

 _A lo lejos en lo que parecía ser una especie de volcán pudo ver que algo de humo negro salía de la cima, rápidamente se dirigió al "volcán" y comenzó a subir por este para averiguar de dónde provenía el humo, se asomó al enorme hueco que era la apertura viendo que el "volcán" era nada más y nada menos que una cueva donde dormía alguna extraña criatura, criatura que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Comenzó a bajar con uno de sus brazos convertidos en lianas con espinas sobresaliendo de este sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la criatura que dormía dentro, primero quería observarla de cerca para saber que tan peligrosa podía ser._

 _Sus pies tocaron la tierra, la sintió cálida y un poco agradable, como cuando tomaba la mano de Finn o este solo se limitaba a abrazarlo si estaba triste y había tenido un mal día. Se acercó un poco más, pudo ver una enorme bola de color negro con detalles rojos y naranjas…los colores del fuego, supuso que esa sería la criatura que dormía en la cueva y de ella provenía el humo. Se sintió atónito por un segundo debido a los colores, por alguna razón le llamaban la atención y de pronto sus ojos cambiaron de color tornándose verde brillante, levanto su brazo dispuesto a tocar a la criatura; estaba a punto de hacerlo pero enseguida escuchó un gruñido y rápidamente sacó su espada de césped para protegerse._

 _La criatura estaba despertando, Fern retrocedió unos pasos. La criatura abrió sus enormes ojos amarillos y al ver al chico de césped sus pupilas se achicaron y soltó otro gruñido pero este era de furia, Fern había invadido su territorio y ahora debía protegerlo deshaciéndose de él._

 _-¡Rayos!-gritó Fern, la criatura se levanto del suelo, elevó la cabeza al cielo y comenzó a rugir con fuerza asustando algunos pájaros que estaban en los árboles._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Fern escondió su rostro en la playera de su contraparte, estaba algo sucia y con una mancha de sangre, producto de la herida que había recibido del monstruo al que se enfrentaron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo humedeciendo su rostro, no quería que Finn se fuera, aunque resultara raro admitirlo en voz alta, estaba claro que lo extrañaría, después de todo, él había sido un gran amigo a pesar de que había intentado matarlo.

-No quiero que te vayas, Finn. Puedes salir de esto, somos iguales y sé que eres un chico fuerte igual que yo, puedes salir de esto…no te vayas-dijo Fern con la voz algo quebrada sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Fern salió de la cueva con ayuda de su brazo convertido en liana, comenzó a deslizarse por la tierra y se detuvo al llegar al final. Miró hacia arriba, la criatura había salido de su territorio y ahora lo buscaba para atacarlo y proteger su hogar, comenzó a correr para evitar ser atacado sin soltar su espada de césped._

 _La criatura avanzaba volando hacía él, abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego de su boca de color amarillo brillante. Fern las vio caer del cielo y las esquivo como pudo, algunas logró cortarlas a la mitad con su espada de césped pero de a poco la verde hoja se ponía de color marrón con toques de negro…debía cuidar su espada, no era resistente al fuego y si seguía así terminaría quemándola por completo. Escuchó un rugido y la criatura descendió volando hasta aterrizar frente a él, Fern retrocedió un poco sujetando su espada con fuerza. La criatura abrió la boca, iba a lanzar una bola de fuego hacia el doble de Finn hecho de césped pero de pronto algo apareció de la nada empujando a la criatura lejos, no fue algo, sino alguien y ese alguien había sido Jake._

 _-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿C-Cómo me encontraron?-preguntó Fern._

 _-Ahórrate las preguntas para más tarde, tenemos un monstruo que derrotar-dijo Finn bajando de Jake, la criatura reaccionó y corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, tanto Fern como su contraparte y Jake tomaron posiciones de ataque para comenzar a pelear contra aquel monstruo._

 _Tras una larga batalla, Finn, Fern y Jake habían logrado derrotar a la criatura pero esta con sus últimas fuerzas logró lanzar una última bola de fuego hacia Fern por lo que Finn tuvo que interponerse para proteger a su contraparte de césped logrando que recibiera un golpe letal en su lugar._

 _-No…no, no ¡Finn!-gritó Jake corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba su mejor amigo herido gravemente._

 _-¡Finn!-dijo Fern siguiendo a Jake. Los dos se detuvieron cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura, Fern se arrodillo en el suelo, tocó a su contraparte con cuidado pero no reaccionó a su toque, esto solo preocupo al chico de césped que…ahora ya no era de color verde sino de un tono más grisáceo._

 _-Finn, Finn, despierta amigo. No nos asustes así-dijo Jake quien estaba triste y preocupado al ver a Finn en esa condición._

 _Fern cargó a su contraparte con cuidado y lo mejor que pudo y lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas, quizás así estaría más cómodo que en el suelo, observo su cuerpo lleno de rasguños, golpes pero había algo que le llamó la atención y eso era una mancha de sangre saliendo de la playera azul que usaba el adolescente._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Fern reaccionó al escuchar a su contraparte toser, se separó de él para verlo, las lágrimas ahora se detuvieron pero se asomaban por sus ojos. Finn abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo reconocer a Jake y también a Fern.

-Chicos… ¿Qué…qué fue lo que me pasó?-preguntó Finn con la voz algo débil, vio hacia abajo notando la mancha de sangre- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Díganme que me paso, ¿P-Por qué estoy sangrando?-

-Finn, pensé que no despertarías, estaba preocupado por ti, hermanito-dijo Jake.

-Te dieron un golpe letal, estuviste inconsciente por un largo tiempo…-le respondió Fern-te pondrás bien, estoy seguro de que te pondrás bien y saldrás adelante, viejo-

-Jeje, c-creo que esta vez no podré salir adelante…-le dijo Finn, hasta reír le dolía.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no digas eso…por favor no digas eso, se que puedes salir adelante, vas a salvarte de esto, Finn-dijo Fern, las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos-tienes que resistir, conseguiremos ayuda y vas a estar bien-

-Fern dice la verdad, podemos ayudarte, Finn y pronto estarás bien-le dijo Jake.

-C-chicos, l-les agradezco que quieran ayudarme pero…e-es en serio…creo que no voy a salvarme esta vez-dijo Finn, apenas se podía escuchar lo que decía y sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando debido a lo débil que se encontraba por la herida que recibió-Fern…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el chico de césped sin soltar a su contraparte.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien…solo quiero pedirte algo. Por favor cuida a Jake y a BMO…protege a mis amigos-le pidió Finn-hazlo por mí ¿de acuerdo?-

-N-No sé si pueda hacer eso, no soy tan bueno protegiendo a las personas como tú pero…haré lo que pueda, lo prometo-le dijo Fern, su contraparte le sonrió, después de eso cerró los ojos-¿Finn? ¿Finn?-

-¿Qué paso?-Jake reaccionó y se acercó a Fern-¡Finn! No, no…no nos dejes, hermanito-

-Ya es tarde…creo que ya no despertará-dijo Fern en voz baja, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su contraparte sin dejar de llorar, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en la tierra, de las cenizas algo creció, era una especie de brote, las lágrimas del doble de Finn hecho de césped siguieron cayendo sobre la tierra donde había salido el brote y este creció hasta que de él salió una flor blanca con detalles celestes. Jake cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada con tristeza por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo, su hermano y su compañero de aventuras.

-Pero… ¿Qué?-Fern abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo al ver la flor blanca con detalles celestes en sus pétalos, su expresión de tristeza se borró para dar paso a una de felicidad y comenzó a reír.

-Oye ¿de qué te estás riendo? Hace rato estabas triste por lo que paso con Finn-dijo Jake molesto porque la contraparte de su mejor amigo se estuviera riendo sin razón alguna pero enseguida descubrió la causa: era por aquella flor blanca que había brotado de la tierra repleta de cenizas.

- _Finn…_ -pensó Fern contemplando la flor blanca con una sonrisa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas- _Finn vive, está vivo…esta flor es una señal. Finn vive dentro de ella-con su mano tocó los pétalos de la flor-prometo que voy a cuidar esta flor todos los días, lo haré por Finn_ -


	3. One-shot III: Rain

One-shot III: Rain.

Finn y Fern estaban corriendo por un sendero en el bosque un día lluvioso, Fern iba delante y su contraparte humana lo seguía, ambos estaban comenzando a mojarse por las gotas que caían con fuerza, debían buscar un sitio donde refugiarse o por lo menos esperar a que la lluvia pasara para que pudieran volver a casa. Corrían lo más rápido que podían pero la tierra comenzaba a humedecerse más y era imposible seguir corriendo sin resbalarse o caer a un charco de agua lodosa.

De pronto el cielo se ilumino y se escuchó un rayo caer haciendo que Fern dejara de correr, Finn no se dio cuenta de ello y sin querer se chocó con su contraparte de césped.

-Fern ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste?-preguntó Finn sin entender porque Fern se había detenido así de repente.

El chico de césped no le respondió, en su lugar se puso a mirar a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo cosa que molestó un poco a Finn.

-Fern ¡Fern!

-¿Eh?-Fern reaccionó-lo siento, no te estaba escuchando… ¡sígueme! Tenemos que mantenernos a salvo, por lo menos hasta que la lluvia se detenga un poco-

Volvieron a retomar su camino tratando de no caerse y tampoco golpearse con las ramas de los árboles o las raíces que se asomaban de la tierra húmeda. Fern guiaba a Finn sujetándolo de la muñeca así no se perdían, a Finn no le incomodaba que Fern lo guiara de esa manera y de hecho se sentía bien en alguna extraña forma. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando pero por suerte encontró una cueva en donde esconderse hasta que la lluvia se calmara.

-Vamos, entra…-dijo Fern quien entró al interior de la cueva con su contraparte, ahora ambos estaban completamente mojados por la lluvia, Finn se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la fría pared de la cueva-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, tengo un poco de frío…pero no es nada-respondió Finn, miro hacia afuera y la lluvia no dejaba de caer, esta vez con más intensidad.

-Creo que la lluvia no se detendrá hasta mañana-comentó Fern mirando hacia afuera al igual que su contraparte humana-deberíamos quedarnos aquí, por lo menos hasta que alguien nos encuentre o podamos volver a casa-

-S-Sí, supongo que es una buena opción…

Fern notó que su contraparte estaba temblando por el frió y ¿cómo no iba a tener frío si su ropa estaba mojada? Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo con algo de preocupación.

-Finn ¿seguro que estás bien? Tienes frío.

-Fern, e-estoy bien. No te preocupes-respondió Finn, Fern no dijo nada, por un segundo le vino una idea a la mente pero no quería incomodar a su contraparte, otro rayo volvió a caer iluminando la entrada de la cueva y haciendo que el chico de césped se sobresaltara-¿Qué paso?-

-Jeje, no es nada. Solo me sobresalte un poco por el rayo-respondió Fern riéndose nerviosamente, otro rayo sonó pero más lejos y más fuerte que el anterior volviendo a sobresaltarlo, otra vez no supo si fue por impulso o instinto que terminó abrazando a su contraparte, no pensaba admitir que los rayos lo habían asustado.

-N-no te asustes, son solo rayos-le dijo Finn para tranquilizarlo-no se pueden evitar, son parte del clima lluvioso y te prometo que en la mañana todo esto pasará-

- _Gracias, Finn…no lo entiendo, siempre buscas como animarme. Aún en situaciones como esta, je_ -pensó Fern abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a su contraparte, acomodó su cabeza entre su pecho y cerró los ojos, pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de Finn, ese sonido era agradable, incluso logró que se le dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Fern, Fern ¿acaso estás dormido?-preguntó Finn, Fern abrió los ojos y miró a su contraparte, un leve sonrojo verde oscuro se formó en su rostro.

-N-No, no me dormí…-respondió Fern, aún estaba un poco nervioso y su sonrojo no disminuía, menos por como lo estaba mirando su contraparte humana-¿por qué lo preguntas? Yo solo…solo...agh, no importa, olvídalo ¿quieres?-

-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, de todos modos, ya sé lo que estabas pensando. Somos iguales ¿lo olvidas?-dijo Finn de forma divertida, esto solo asustó un poco a Fern quien no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, era cierto que ellos eran iguales y tenían muchas cosas en común pero ¿de verdad advino lo que estaba pensando?

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces…dime en que estaba pensando si ya lo sabes-dijo Fern desafiando a su contraparte. Finn se rió por como lo desafío el chico de césped así que solo se acercó a él y lo beso, esto dejó a Fern en un completo estado de shock porque no supo si corresponder al beso o simplemente apartarse para preguntar qué rayos le pasaba a su contraparte pero al parecer eso no hizo falta porque Finn enseguida se separó de él.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿No era en eso en lo que estabas pensando?-preguntó Finn esperando que no haya adivinado mal el pensamiento de su contraparte, Fern solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué? Quiero decir, si ¡sí! Era en eso en lo que estaba pensando jeje-mintió Fern riéndose nerviosamente por unos segundos, luego se calmó y miró a Finn fijamente, sintieron que nada existía allí en plena tormenta y que solamente estaban ellos dos, Fern sintió como Finn le sostiene la cara dulcemente y vuelve a besarlo.

El chico de césped no tuvo un estado de shock ante el acto, solo cerró los ojos y dejándose llevar correspondió el beso. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su contraparte para profundizar el beso, al mismo tiempo, Finn puso sus manos en la cintura de Fern acercándolo más a él. Fern retiro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finn, empezó a pasar las manos por su abdomen lentamente causando que el adolescente comenzara a gemir y a estremecerse por el tacto, los ojos de Fern cambiaron de color para tornarse verde brillante, sonrió mostrando sus dientes que ahora eran filosos, con una de sus manos le quitó el gorro a Finn y comenzó a morder levemente su cuello y el hombro.

-Aaah…F-Fern-dijo Finn en un intento de querer ahogar sus gemidos, cosa que no funciono y menos con su contraparte dejándole nuevas marcas por los lugares que ya había recorrido antes.

Fern se separó una vez que terminó con su trabajo y volvió a besar a Finn pero esta vez de una forma más tierna y relajada, este aprovechó la situación para llevar una de sus manos al gorro de su contraparte de césped; se lo quitó y enredó sus dedos entre su cabello verde con algunas flores de color rojo y amarillo para intensificar más los besos.

Pasados unos minutos se separaron, Fern solo sonrió y se limito a abrazar a su contraparte, Finn se sorprendió ante el gesto pero sin embargo decidió corresponder al abrazo.

-Finn…-susurró Fern en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-preguntó Finn, al parecer él tampoco quería deshacer el abrazo de su contraparte de césped.

-Te amo…

-Je, sí. Lo sé, viejo…pienso lo mismo.

Ambos tuvieron que pasar la noche en esa cueva, Fern descansó abrazado a Finn y no se apartó de él en toda la noche, después de todo, sabía que su contraparte tendría frío si no estaba junto a él para transmitirle un poco de calor y pudo notar que una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Finn y eso lo tranquilizo. Se quedaron ahí hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la lluvia ya se había detenido, ambos salieron de la cueva y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa del árbol para volver con Jake y BMO.

* * *

No sabía muy bien que quería escribir aquí, ando falta de ideas para los One-Shots y los fanfics y solo estoy enfocada en los dibujos así que...tuve que improvisar todo u_u.

Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot, por favor dejen reviews y nos veremos en la próxima actualización... que supongo que será mañana o cuando me de la gana.

N3k00-Ch4n


End file.
